Devil's Allegory
by VampiressJess
Summary: A story I started for my friend. It's actually a few years old. Not finished and needs a little TLC.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior, mercenary, cold-blooded killer. Those were just a few of the names that referred to the Demon Slayer known as Mariangelis. But in reality she was just a person trying to survive in a world riddled with famine, war, and any other type of in human act people did to one another. Her date of birth unknown to herself as well as others she roamed the earth doing what she did best. Fighting those creatures that tried their best to take what wasn't theirs. And today was no different. The sun was shining and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. But all Mari could think about was what dark creature she would encounter today.

She moved with elegant grace and ease, calculating her every movement in advance. Even if she was not in a battle she was poised. Ready for anything that might come her way. She moved down the path towards a peaceful looking river. She was parched; not having drank anything since the early morning. She removed her pack and staying alert she bent down and dipped her hand into the water. She drank undisturbed for many moments but then something caught her attention. A slight change in the atmosphere told her that someone was nearby. She stayed the way she was, pretending not to notice. But she was ready for her attacker.

She could hear the heavy footfalls of the creature moving towards her. He himself being as careful as he could. She slowly grabbed the sword at her side and when the person was close enough she stood quickly and swung around her sword raised above her head. But as she brought it down it met with the sword of the other. She stood staring at the person, but soon recognition dawned on her and she pulled her sword away from the persons, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like this Koda. I could have very well killed you."

"Do you think you could Mari? Because last I checked I was your mentor once upon a time."

"That might be the case but I have grown in skill and strength since then."

"That's nice. But do tell me why you let me get so close?"

"It is the way I fight. Based on the saying, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' I have found that if I allow them to think I am vulnerable they get to cocky and trigger happy."

"Ah, I see. Interesting theory. I will have to try it out sometime. But tell me something else. What brings you here to this part of the world?" Koda ran his hand through his dark hair and moved towards the river. He himself wanting a drink of the fresh cool waters that ran through.

"I am hunting. I have been commissioned to seek out a half-breed. I hear no one can defeat him. But I am willing to take on the challenge. I have grown bored with the ones I fight as of late."

"And what is this half breed's name? Maybe I can give you some insight on to how to defeat him. Every creature has their weakness, whether it be physically or mentally." A small smiled played along his lips and Mari knew what he was thinking. The few nights they had spent together suddenly rushed to her mind. She couldn't help but shudder slightly at the memory. It had been so long ago but the memories made it seem like it happened yesterday. But she had vowed she would not go down that road again. She had loved Koda once but not again.

"Vergil Sparda. I hear he has a twin named Dante. Both are descendents of Sparda himself. His sons I think. Vergil however is power hungry like his father and desires to obtain as much of it as he can."

Koda's eyes widened and again he ran his fingers through his hair. A habit he did out of nervousness. He didn't want to think about Mari, his Mari, tracking the most powerful devil there was. "That is all you know of him? Let me give you some advice." He stepped towards her and pulled out a pouch filled with crystals. He placed them in a circle and then moved his hands over them, "This is what you're up against." Mari stared in amazement as a terrifying creature formed in front of her. She barely heard Koda as the creature changed into a very handsome man. His silvery white hair teased into spikes, the light casting shadows on his face, and a Katana held in his hand. "His sword, Yamato, is deadly..." She stared in awe, wondering if she would be able to destroy him if they ever met face to face.

Koda saw the strange light that seemed to appear in her eyes. A Light he had seen once before when she looked upon him. He worried for her, even after their relationship ended he knew he would always care for her, as he had not done for any other. He moved his hand back over the stones and the Image of the man disappeared, "You must be careful at all times and guard your self Mariangelis." Mari seemed to jump from her thoughts when he had spoken her name. He rarely used her full name. Only when she had done something to annoy him or when it was of serious concern and she knew that what she was facing was a serious thing.

Koda and she visited for a short time more and then they both went on their separate ways. She going after Vergil Sparda and unbeknownst to her, Koda was doing the same. He would rather kill the man then have her in danger. Many days passed as she traveled, going over mountains and the rubles of many cities that had once been great. She inquired about the man Vergil Sparda everywhere she went. Making her first mistake when she stumbled into a district filled with Devils who hated the man and his very name. She was pinned down. And everytime she brought down one demon it seemed that three more popped up in its place. Suddenly a flash of red caught her eye but disappeared. She pushed it from her mind as simply the blood of one of the demons she had killed. But soon she saw it again.

She didn't know how to explain how it happened or what even brought it about. The moment she saw the flash of red she instantly thought of Vergil and immediately neglected the demon she was fighting. She turned her back and ran towards the last place she had seen that flash of red. But it wasn't there anymore she heard something behind her and immediately flipped back into fight mode. She turned quickly and brought her sword up to shield herself from the one coming down on her. She stood in shock and awe as she stared into the face of, "Vergil?"

"Vergil? Do I honestly look like my sour-puss brother toots?"

"Brother?"

"No Time, love. Kill the demons and then we will talk. But not till then." He pulled his sword away from her and studied her delicate features and beautiful brown hair. She was an enchanting creature and had they not been swamped with demons he would have said some idiotic thing to her.

Mari stood there for only a second and watched the man disappear into the crowd of demons before she switched back into kill mode and attacked the nearest demon. He put up a grand a fight but she defeated him. Along with several more of the demons. She could see the numbers were dwindling and knew a lot of it had to do with the man who was helping her. IT angered her slightly that he had taken it upon himself to help her. She hadn't asked for his help and nor would she had even if she needed it. So when the fighting was done and the demons who weren't killed had run off she turned on the man, a trickle of blood running down her cheek, and a more open gash pouring blood everywhere, "You stupid, opportunistic fool. I should kill you now."

The man laughed and looked at her, "Nice to meet you too. You're very welcome as well. I am Dante Sparda. Brother of the man you thought I was."

"Fuck you. I didn't need your help and I did not ask to meet you either." She was fuming and the blood that was pumping through her veins only seemed to pour out of her wounds.

"What a pretty name you have. Very unique." He stared at her mockingly as she shot daggers his way.

"Oh shut up you insolent son of a bitch." She cursed him and the way he looked so much like his brother. But she was to pissed to inquire about Vergil. And suddenly she was feeling faint.

"You shouldn't take on a bunch of demons like that. Especially ones who hate my brother. You need to be more careful." HE watched her for a moment and then raised his brow, 'Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I just need to sit down." She moved to a nearby wall and leaning against it she slowly slide to the ground. She watched through her blurred sight as Dante came towards her and hefted her into his arms effortlessly. Her voice was soft when she spoke and not filled with the venom it had before, 'Mariangelis. My Name is Mariangelis."

Dante looked down at the woman who had passed out in his arms and he shook his head. He'd have to take her home to examine her more closely but he already knew she had a wound that was pouring blood from her arm and another that was across her stomach. One she had not noticed he guessed. He shook his head and started walking, "Vergil I am going to murder you for the things you get me into even when you aren't around." And slowly he disappeared into the darkness, the woman Mariangelis, held tightly in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari woke slowly from the deep sleep she was in. She had no idea how long she had been out or even where she was. The last memory she had was of Dante walking towards her and lifting her into his arms. DANTE! She nearly flew out of the bed when she looked beside her to see that very same man. Had he done anything to her while she was out? What was he doing in the bed with her? She adjusted herself in the bed and stuck her foot lightly on his side and then with a quick kick, shoved him out of the bed. He seemed to be in some crumpled up position his face flat on the floor and his legs sticking up in the air. Mari couldn't help but laugh at him as he scrambled to get up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MARIANGELIS?" He was rubbing the side of his face and giving her a menacing stare.

"Why were you in the bed with me?"

He starred at her, his mouth agape and his eyes nearly popping out his head, "That's MY bed. I'll be damn if I am about to give it up to you. You should be glad I didn't leave you in that Alleyway."

She grumbled a bit disappointed, "You should have. Now go away so I can get dressed and be on my way."

"You can get dressed but you ain't leaving. Sorry Toots, but you aren't well enough yet."

"How do you know if I am well enough or not yet."

"Well for starters there is a big gash along your waste and one on your arm."

"I have went on with worse."

"Not while you're in my care. Loosen up some toots, rest, get down and dirty. But no chasing people until your well."

"To devil with you and your care. I am fine." She began to stand but had to grab onto the wall because she felt lightheaded. And no sooner as she let go of it and took a few steps she was falling into Dante's arms.

"Now will you listen to me."

She stared at him coldly and sighed, "Fine."

Mari was in the company of Dante for 3 months. She got to know his home very well as he cared for her wounds and annoyed the hell out of her. She couldn't help but fall for his stupid comments and annoying banter. But the thought of his brother always entered her mind when she started to feel herself grow attached. She couldn't kill his brother and be in love with Dante. So she made up her mind. One night while Dante was sleeping she'd slip out.

Their last night together was just like every other. First they had dinner. And just like every day she had been there they were having the usual Pizza and Vodka. And she had the usual complaint; "Do we always have to have this every night? Why can't we have something different?"

"Because I love Pizza and Vodka."

"Doesn't mean I do."

"Doesn't mean I care."

He taunted her, wanting her to blow up on him. He liked to see her get angry. It entertained him but only annoyed her more. She huffed and gave him an evil stare, "One day you're going to eat something better then Pizza and be addicted to it instead."

He picked up a slice and smacked his lips; "NOTHING is better then Pizza."

She rolled her eyes and finished her dinner then stood, "I think I am going to go to bed now."

"See ya in the morning."

Mari stood staring at Dante for a moment and then left the room. Disappearing into a room that was now hers. She turned out the lights and lay in the bed, waiting to hear Dante turn in himself. After what seemed like hours she finally heard his door close. But she still lay still in her bed waiting to hear his snores. Finally they came and she moved quietly from her bed and moved to the closet. She removed her pack and her weaponry. She fastened her katana to her side and then her assortment of daggers and her Sais. She looked around the room for anything she might have missed and then placed a note on her pillow. She grabbed her pack and then moved to the door and opened it. She moved into the hallway and then down it to the stairs that led to the office above then disappeared up them.

Dante watched from the darkness of his desk as Mari came up the stairs and into the office. He had a feeling that she would be leaving soon so he had pretended to go to bed and keep a look out. He watched her looking back as she headed for the door and just before she reached it he flipped on a switch, "Leaving so soon?"

Mari jumped and turned to see Dante sitting at his desk and sighed, "And I thought I'd get out of here without having to face you."

"Easier said then done toots. I know everything that goes on in my home."

"Is that so? Then tell me how three different woman were able to sneak into your room over the past few weeks?"

"Easy, they weren't sneaking." He grinned stupidly and ran his hand over his neck, "Guys gotta get loving some time. And I ain't waiting for you to give it up."

"You would have been waiting a long time then because this demon slayers pants aren't so easy to get into."

Dante scoffed, "IF you'd stay a few more weeks I guarantee I'd be in them."

"Well I won't stick around to test this theory. It's time I was on my way. I have to find Vergil and well, destroy him."

"You won't be able to do it."

"And how the hell do you know?"

"I've fought him before. I couldn't bring him down and I know you cant."

"We'll see Dante."

She started to turn and head for the door when Dante's hand encircled her arm. She stopped and looked up at him, "I'm sorry I can't stay."

"I wasn't asking you to go. Just wanted to give you a going away present."

"Well what is it?"

The next thing she knew she was caught up in his arms and struggling against his lips. But soon she gave into him and returned the kiss. His lips moving along hers, his tongue sliding over the crevices of her mouth. They stayed that way for a few moments and then just as fast as he was there he was gone. She watched him disappear down the stairs and then brought her hand to her lips. She wasn't expecting that. Hell she wasn't even expecting him to be there, but it was obvious she couldn't hide her intentions of leaving from him. She sighed and brought her hand down on the knob of the door, "Goodbye Dante."

The days seemed to drag on slowly now that she was alone. She never really realized how welcoming Dante's company was until it was gone. Even his annoying habit of annoying her. But she had traveled alone for a long time and it didn't take long before she was back on track. She found clues of where Vergil might be and even found out she was only a few steps behind him most of the time. But she could never get close enough to him. It frustrated her, and she began to wonder if Koda and Dante had been right. "No!" She told herself, "They aren't right. I will Find Vergil Sparda if it's the last thing I do." And one day she did.

Mari walked along the road to another town, some place called Zyetore. She had had a very long night and was already in a foul mood. She moved along the roads not caring if anyone talked to her and not really bothering to speak to anyone. Her last lead to Vergil said that he would be here and that's all that mattered to her right now. She entered the Town and moved straight to the nearest bar. She was thirsty and she might as well see who could tell her where Vergil was there. She made her way to the bar and then ordered a very strong draft of Demonic whiskey, She drank languidly from it and then placed it on the bar in front of her. She hailed the bartender and then asked, "Do you know where I can find Vergil Sparda?"

"Who wants to know?"

The voice was deep, dark and menacing. Mariangelis turned slowly to stare into the face of, "Vergil.."


	3. Chapter 3

Mari stared up at the figure she had only seen in the eyes of Dante and in the image that Koda had showed her. Only this time the figure was real and even more disconcerting then anything she had seen. His eyes were ice blue and peering unwavering into hers. It seemed like he could see through her and it slightly bothered her. But she gathered her self and stared back at him.

"I am asking."

"So what is it you want with me then?"

She paused, she hadn't expected to meet him face to face. She had only thought to find out where he was then challenge him. But it hadn't turned out that way. She racked her brain for some excuse then simply blurted one out, "Your brother sent me to find you."

His eyebrow cocked and his hand clenched around his Katana slightly, "What does my brother want?"

"He..He wanted me to ask you something."

"Well spit it out then."

His cockiness was beginning to grate against her nerves and finally she just snarled at him, "It isn't that important that I have to tell you. He can find you and tell you himself." She turned on her heal and downed the rest of her whiskey and then stormed out of the bar to the sound of Vergil chuckling at her. She moved down the road and into an area where she knew she had seen a few demons. She smirked to herself and decided to take her frustration out on them.

"Anyone want to challenge a female Demon Slayer?" The demons looked up and then smirked as they came close to her. She pulled out her Sais and let them roll in her hands, "Bring it on."

A Demon charged her, she jumped into the air and flipped over him bring her hand back and slamming her fist into his friends face while at the same time kicking the demon in the back. She watched in satisfaction as the demon flew forward and skidded across the ground. She laughed but it lasted only a few seconds. A flash of blue caught her eye, very reminiscent of Dante's appearance on their first meeting, and she froze. She stared in shock as a flash of light blinded her and a horrifying scream rang through the air. Vergil had killed the demon she had just kicked and was now barring down on her. But as he came upon her he moved past her and in a quick succession of sword slashes the other demon was dead.

"Why do you go an seek trouble?" He was now facing her and a slight glint flashed in his eyes.

"Seek trouble? I was taking out my frustrations on Demons. I am a Demon Slayer." Great move Mariangelis. Give yourself away.

"So that is your real reason for seeking me out is it not? You want to challenge me."

"Yes."

"You are the one who has been following me?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." HE raised his Katana, also called Yamato, and let the light of it play across her face. "You have your wish."

"What?"

"You heard me. I accept your challenge."

"Fine." Mari's eyes flashed and she raised her Sais, rolling them in her hands once more, then twirling them like a pair of pistols. "I wont loose."

"Nor will I."

He lunged at her quickly his Yamato singing slightly as it flew at her. But she blocked his move with her Sais. Twirling the fork like weapon around the blade of his sword as she kicked out at him striking him in the chest and flying over him, her other hand coming behind him and slamming into it. But the move seemed to not even phase him. HE simply smirked and set his Jaw as he lunged at her again, twirling his sword in an arc around him and slicing her arm.

It went on like that for a long time. Each was barraging the other with a series of different moves. Each one either meeting their target or being blocked by a counter attack. They were both dripping with sweat and Vergil's hair was no longer standing in a spike but framing his face much like Dante's did. Vergil's sword was stuck in between Mari's crisscrossed Sais and they were both staring each other down. Suddenly he spoke,

"Why don't you give up?"

"Give up? I don't even know the meaning of those words."

"You'd rather die then?"

"I'd rather kill you."

"I do not think that will be happening."

"Afraid Vergil? IS that why you want to keep going?"

"Afraid? No. I would just hate to waste such a beautiful creature."

Mari shoved at his sword, her sais untangling from it. She suddenly tossed one at him and stood shocked when he caught it by the blade. HE tossed it into the air and caught it by the handle when it came back down, "You should be more careful with this thing. You could really Kill someone with it."

"That was the intention."

Vergil laughed and chucked it at her feet. Satisfied by her slight jump as it landed sticking up just a few inches from her foot. As she bent down to get it she could feel his eyes roaming over her curves. No doubt wandering why she wore the clothing that she did. The truth was it was to disconcert her enemies. Most of them being men, they would stop in their tracks when they looked upon her. Her dark colored skin and her long brown hair contrasted against the scandalously revealing, dark blue, leather vest and pants. She knew she looked tantalizing but she never let anyone get close enough to her to study her. Not like he was doing now. She stood straight only to look full into his face.

"Why are you tempting me so?"

"Tempting you? I thought I was here to challenge you?"

"You are challenging me. You are challenging my resolve."

Suddenly his arms pulled her tightly into his embrace and his lips came down over hers, giving her the most breathtaking and violent kiss she had ever had. His lips were roughly attacking hers as his tongue dipped into her mouth and assaulted her tongue. She resisted at first but the sensations that wracked her body as his hands came down over her backside and raised her into him. But just as suddenly as it had happened it was over and he was gone. She was left their standing, her eyes glazed over and her body trembling from his touch.


End file.
